CLOSERS Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- I've just received bureaucrat rights! Many, many, many, many, MANY thanks to everyone who supported me! Of course, I've tidied around the wiki (did you notice the new logo? ^^), and it's difficult to do it alone... This means we're going to need to assign admins. (I can't do everything by myself;;) I'm not going to give admin to anyone who just wants to have the title administrator... You have to earn it! ' Here are the duties of an administrator': *Help maintain the wiki and keep it up to date (update news, update patch info, etc.) *Rollback any vandalism you see. *Respond to deletion/moving/etc. requests from other editors *Report to bureaucrat ASAP if there is troublesome member breaking rules You do not have to be on here everyday, 24/7 (though, the more you are here, the better~). Just drop by every now and then and fix any errors that you see. If you wish to become an admin, here are some basic criteria you must meet: *You must have been actively contributing to this wiki for at least two weeks (14 days). **Do not be discouraged! There will DEFINITELY be exceptions to this rule, depending on how much you have contributed. If you feel you have contributed a lot, feel free to apply for admin. :) *You must be active (minimum requirement is weekly) *You must not have any history of vandalism on wikia *This is not a requirement, but gaining the approval of other wikia members would help encourage your request. :) If you feel you qualify for admin, just leave a message on my Message Wall with the following format: Title: Administrator Application Why do you want to be administrator? Do you have access to the game? Once you've submitted the application, I will look through your profile + contributions, then observe your contributions for 4 days after your application. If I think you qualify for admin, I will give it to you! (I will also leave a message on your wall) Because administrator is more of a maintenance job, and cannot ban members, I feel we do not need a vote for this. Of course, if I see someone abusing their power, I will respond with the appropriate actions. After the community grows a little bigger, I will definitely organize voting for another bureaucrat that we can trust :) Also, in case you were wondering why I've already given administrator to 2 other people, it is because they helped provide all of the screenshots for the wiki (they provided, I cropped and uploaded), plus they helped out a lot in preparing pages for editing. I also know them personally, so I trust them not to completely ruin all the hard work everyone has put into this wiki. Thank you for reading~ Khleys (talk) 21:44, December 27, 2014 (UTC)